galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrundian Capital Ship Sheets
Flying this low with such a big ship always makes me nervous. Assault Carrier ''The Arterus-class battlecruiser is the representation of a new era of Imperial strike dominance combined with direct force applications. The Arterus is armed with a wide array of weapons, light, and heavy. It is also armed with a bluespace cannon for siege purposes. Equipped with two large, burgeoning flight decks, it is capable of deploying more craft than any other carrier in the Imperial arsenal. '' -General- Vessel Designation (Ship name): (class sheet) Classification (Class name): Arterus-class Assault Carrier Vessel Type (Frigate, destroyer, battleship, etc.): Battlecruiser Ship Role(Combat, Research, etc):Strike Craft Deployment and Field Command Hull Size (Length, width, and height in meters): 570m *Appearance*: view dat picture | | | | | | | | | -Armaments- Cannons: 100 rail guns (100) Beam: 80 plasma projectors, 80 Tesla blasters Torpedoes: 75 plasma torpedo launchers Missiles: 50 fusion MIRVs/MIC-4330-FBs Emitters: 1 plasma emitter Jammer: Jammers are hull based structures designed to carry out electronic warfare. Siege Weapons: Bluespace Artillery Cannon Superweapons (Titans/Leviathans only): n/a Generators(For generating extra plasma, AM, etc for energy weapons): 20 plasgens ( 0) Total Hard Points:410/460 hp ( someone should convert these units to the new system) | | | | | | | | | -Defenses- Shields: 16 modular shield Arrays Armor: 5m titanium-reinforced nanoweave plating Stealth: Various mechanisms capable of allowing a ship to turn 'invisible.' Turret Protection: Turret Shield Modules Maintenance: Ship Repair Drones, EVA crew Point Defense: 25 Flak Cannons, 20 PPCs Heavy Point Defense: 5 Heavy Point Beamers Deflectors: Modular Deflector Shield System EMP Resistance: Things like circuitbreakers, redundant wiring, or even shielding the components from EMP qualifies, you place the resistance level of the ship's circuitry to being disrupted and the system used to make the ship resistant to an EMP. No, you may not have 100%. This section is guaranteed to change name once electronic wiring becomes a thing of the past. Manipulators: x Interior Defense Systems: Autoturrets, blastdoor gas chambers, that PROJECT AI venting atmos and starting plasma fires.... the occasional forcefield or bolted door... and any marines aboard. | | | | | | | | | -Core Systems- Reactors: 10 Fusion Reactor Cores Reactor Stability (1-100): 75 pts. Auxiliary Generation: 5 auxilary fusion reactors Auxiliary Generation Stability(1-100): 75 pts. Auxilary Capacitor count: 10 auxilary batteries *Reactor Output*: (no longer a stupid joke) Power Grid Type (Electrical, Photonic, etc): Electric Power Net Computation Type (Binary, Trinary, etc): binary AI usage?: P.R.O.J.E.C.T. v. 9001.1 subsentient AI system Targeting Limit(1,2,3,etc targets): However many vessels your computers are able to lock onto at one time, and fire turrets at simultaneously. Backup Computer Core Count: 6 cores | | | | | | | | | -Propulsion- Engines: Fusion Drive System RCS: Reaction Control System, this is the basic steering and stabilization system of a ship, uses a variety of different types of propulsion on a very small scale. Can vary wildly both in power and fuel efficiency. Auxiliary Thrusters: These are used for when the ship's main engines and maneuvering drives are destroyed. These are weaker, but something is better than nothing when you're being shot at right? Micro FTL: Tactical Subspace Jumper System ISD FTL (Interstellar Drives): Hyperwake Drive System IGD FTL (Intergalactic Drives): n/a IUD (Interuniversal Drives) High TL System: n/a | | | | | | | | | -Drones(and Strike Craft)- Hangar Count: 4 *Hangar bay Size (m^3)*:This is the interior size of the hangar bay in square meters. Fighters: 100 Bombers: 100 Drop-Ships: 50 Support: 10 ship repair shuttles, 1 command shuttle | | | | | | | | | -Detection- Detection Grid: Subspace Sensor Net Exterior Mounted?: Exterior mounted sensors have a (Drastically) longer range, but are easier to jam or destroy, this is a yes or no. 100% increase to range Backup Detection: Any emergency sensor array incase the main one gets shot up. Sensor Range: 8 AU effective range LR Sensor Range: 8 LY effective range Cloak Penetration (Be reasonable):The chances of you detecting a cloaked vessel tends to be pretty low, this a range and detection ability within that range. Deployable Sensor Uplink: x | | | | | | | | | -Scientific- Instruments: None apart from what the crew of the ship bothers to bring aboard. Containment Systems: None if you don't count hallway force screens. Biodome Count: n/a Biodome Size: How large is the biodome in diameter? In meters of course. Lab Count: None. Lab Specialties:Not existing. Deep Scanner: 1 Deepscanner Nebulae Scanner: Scanners designed specifically to scan a nebulae, or any cloud of gas or debris for that matter. Gives details on density, composition, etc | | | | | | | | | -Utility- Cargo Bay Count: 3 Cargo Bay Capacity: This is the interior size of the cargo bays, in square meters. Docking Port Count: 2 Interior Drydock: n/a. Manufacturing Equipment: Be they early automated construction devices or advanced transmutation gadgetry, manufacturing equipment is designed to produce. Construction Arms: n/a. Atmospheric Capability: Emergency landing only. Landing System: Emergency Landing Systems. Life Support:The life support systems of a craft. How expansive, how many support units, etc. Grappling arms or Tractor Beam Systems: n/a FTL Network systems (Battleship and up): n/a Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Imperial Military Category:Faction Militaries Category:GCv2